


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cooking, Daddy!Newt, Early Mornings, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Slice of Life, untimely interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: He pulls the blanket up and over them and watches her chest slowly rising and falling with slumbering breaths. His sweet, wonderful Porpentina. With the dawning day, her birthday has come up as well – and it is a special day this year. Ten years ago today their journey together had begun – a smile tugs at his lips – or at least started to begin as he’d arrived with a book in his pocket and uncertain hopes for more than a friendship. The opal ring still sits on her finger today, mirrored by a simple golden band on the other hand.Newt leans in to press a gentle kiss to her skin, the curve of her bare shoulder, and pauses to breathe her in.Tina turns 36 in August 1937 and Newt has some plans in mind to celebrate the occasion.





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've dabbled in my AMMC series, but after nearly a year it felt like the right time to add a little something to it. Enjoy!

Eyes still heavy with sleep, Newt Scamander slowly takes in his familiar surroundings: the white-washed ceiling above his head, the dark shapes of the furniture against the walls, the inviting warmth of a body next to his. He turns to Tina instinctively and sighs as his arm threads loosely around her middle, her back happily snuggling into his chest. And yet, sleep won’t welcome him back into its arms.

It is still early, with the rising sun just repainting the night sky from it’s deep dark midnight to a lighter shade of blue. A breeze makes it through the open window, billowing the curtains and sending goosebumps across her skin. The coolest hours of the day, even in the unusual heat of this August. He pulls the blanket up and over them and watches her chest slowly rising and falling with slumbering breaths.

His sweet, wonderful Porpentina. With the dawning day, her birthday has come up as well – and it is a special day this year. Ten years ago today their journey together had begun – a smile tugs at his lips – or at least started to begin as he’d arrived with a book in his pocket and uncertain hopes for more than a friendship. The opal ring still sits on her finger today, mirrored by a simple golden band on the other hand.

Newt leans in to press a gentle kiss to her skin, the curve of her bare shoulder, and pauses to breathe her in. Her breathing changes slightly, signalling her one step closer to waking, and he smiles to himself as an idea takes hold of his thoughts. They could both get an early start today… make some good use of the silent hours before the world around them comes back to life and demands their attention. 

His arm circles her waist as he presses another kiss to her skin, this one just a little closer to her neck. A sound, soft and sleepy. More kisses follow, further down the slope of her shoulder towards her neck. It has been a while since he last had the time and leisure to kiss his wife awake and Newt unexpectedly revels in the opportunity. 

She breathes a soft sigh when his lips press to her pulse point, sleep-warm skin fluttering slightly under his caress.

“Good morning,” he whispers before continuing his ministrations.

Tina hums and finally blinks awake, turning her head to smile at him. “Mornin’.”

Her voice is raspy from sleep and Newt loves it. Grinning, he moves to cup her cheek and slots their lips together for a proper kiss, soft and gentle and with just the right kind of spark to slowly bring slumbering flames to life.

He sighs into the small space between them when their lips part again, gently squeezing her waist. His eager smile is mirrored by her and he doesn’t even have to ask to know where she would like this to go.

“I’m all yours,” he declares while brushing their noses together.

Tina shifts her body to face him and her arms find their way around his shoulders, pulling him over her longingly in reply. And then there are no more words needed between them as they share ardent kisses in the perfectly cosy cocoon of their bed. Unhurried despite the intent hidden in every brush of their lips, every touch of their hands.

The first velvety brush of their tongues elicits a soft moan from her and with it their lazy affections turn into something a little more urgent. Hands begin to wander more freely, kiss-swollen lips become more demanding and soon the comfortable warmth around them increases to a suggestive heat. She eagerly swallows up the groan that escapes him when her hand finds a way between them, touching him where he is already straining against his pyjama bottoms. This really was shaping up to be a _very_ good morning.

Her body rocks beneath him in a soft chuckle, but Newt can’t find it in him to care about the why. Not now, when her nimble fingers slip beneath fabric and _touch_ him. He stifles another groan against her collar bone before kissing his way down towards her breasts. Eager to return the favour, his own hand moves further south. Gliding down her side and over the curve of her hip until it finds the hem of her thin nightgown, before pushing up again, touching her bare skin and exposing more of her to his hungry eyes along the way.

But then… everything changes.

A low whine escapes him as her hand – her so wonderfully pleasantly engaged hand – suddenly leaves him and Tina pushes him off her. Mind still clouded with want, he looks at her in confusion until he, too, finally notices the distinct sound of the bedroom door opening. He sighs, and this time not in pleasure.

“So much for that,” he breathes and puts some much needed space between them. To cool off and calm down.

“Later,” she mouths, looking equally disappointed as she turns her back to him again. Just as the door finally swings open. Thank Paracelsus, their son still has some trouble with the door knobs all by himself.

They both feign sleep when Doran Scamander, aged nearly four, finally crawls into their bed with his beloved Kneazle in tow.

“Daddy,” he whisper-calls, repeatedly shaking his shoulder, then poking him with a finger. “Daddy!”

“Yes, yes. I’m awake.” He blinks his eyes open again to find his son staring at him with wide, excited eyes as Tina’s shoulders shake in a barely concealed chuckle.

“What are _you_ doing up, little man?” he mumbles. “The sun is barely up.”

“It’s Mommy’s birthday,” he whispers, trying his best not to wake her.

Newt smiles. “So it is.”

"You pwomised we make bweakfast,” he says in his normal tone of voice, bouncing up and down in his eagerness. 

He sighs. Yes, he had said that last night, but it was still _so_ early. “Now? Mummy’s still sleeping.” 

Doran turns to look at the now still shape of his mother under her blanket, pretending to sleep although Newt knows for sure that she isn’t. And even if she had been, the bouncing alone would have woken his Auror wife up just now. 

“Oh.” The boy’s face falls, wide eyes beginning to brim.

“No, it’s okay. Come here, Mooncalf.” He opens his arms wide to have his son cuddle close, an invitation that has never been turned down yet. And today is not the day either, though it becomes obvious quite soon that there is no way the boy would go back to sleep as Newt had hoped. _Giddy as if he'd been stung by a Billywig._

“How about we make breakfast for everyone in the suitcase first,” he suggests after a few minutes. “And then we can surprise Mummy, hm?”

His son beams at him. “Yes!”

“Good.” Newt nods. “Then go on to your room and I’ll be right there to help you get dressed, alright?”

The boy nods and slides down the bed again, even more excited than before. Wordlessly, Newt listens to the patter of little feet running down the hallway and sighs. _So much for that early start this morning…_

He leans over to his wife and brushes one more kiss against her cheek. “Breakfast in two hours, love?”

Tina chuckles. “Sounds good. I’ll be here, acting all surprised.”

Newt nods and after one more kiss slips out of bed himself, throwing a dressing gown over his shoulders before pocketing his wand. He whistles at the Kneazle that is still perching at the foot of their bed, watching a very much awake Tina with accusing eyes.

“Oh, come on,” he exclaims and finally resorts to carrying the creature out of the bedroom himself. “You know she’s not meaning any harm. He’ll actually be thrilled to _surprise_ his Mummy later.”

The cat-like creature meows at him indignantly and jumps from his arms just as he reaches the door. Hopefully not to snitch on them. Shaking his head, he turns back to the bed and watches a smirking Tina get even more comfortable in bed.

“Happy Birthday, love,” he chuckles as moves to close the door behind him. “Enjoy the lie-in.”

* * *

 

Freshly dressed in their suitcase finery, Newt Scamander descends into the case with his son on his arm. Together they spend the next hour between Mooncalves (the actual creature), Puffskeins, Diricawls and Bowtruckles. Only when all the smaller and less dangerous creatures are taken care of does he put Doran up with his favourite playmates: the small horde of Nifflers that now resides in the glittering den underneath the Flutterby tree.

“Alright, you know the drill, young man,” he reminds the boy. “You’ll stay here with Dougal and the Nifflers while Daddy takes care of the big creatures. No wandering off, okay?”

“Okay.” Doran nods solemnly and flops right into the pile of Nifflers, giggling happily as they squeak and burrow into his pockets in search of something shiny.

Newt watches on with a chuckle before finally prying himself loose to tend to the more dangerous beasts by himself. And that includes his newest rescue case: a Fire Crab that the Ministry’s Aurors had liberated from a group of traffickers only last week.

A Fire Crab that now very much enjoyed his new freedom, hectically zooming about its small enclosure and shooting defensive flames whenever someone even got within hearing distance of its hiding place. Not a safe place to bring an excited child, even though Fire Crabs were hardly considered ‘big creatures’.

“Good morning, Chris,” Newt calls out upon nearing the crab’s enclosure. He is treated to a small explosion of flames not far behind the tree line in reply. A chuckle. “Looks like someone is feeling better already, I see.” 

This one still has a long way to go until he can even think about returning him to its native home on the Fiji islands.

* * *

It’s no secret that Tina Scamander has a sweet tooth, so her birthday breakfast is planned accordingly. Once they are back in their out-of-the-case clothes and all washed up, Doran gets to help make the batter for their pancakes. 

“That feels funny, daddy!” he exclaims with laughter, his curious fingers sticky with sugar and flour long before the ingredients have even reached the bowl.

“Really?” Newt chuckles and sticks a finger into the mixture of dry ingredients himself to test his son’s hypothesis. “Oh, right you are!”

He cracks one more egg open and adds it into the bowl, before Doran pours in some milk. “And now we use the spoon for mixing this together. You wanna try?”

The boy doubtfully eyes the wooden spoon in his father’s hand for a moment before gleefully diving hands first into the bowl to squish everything together. 

“Or not,” he sighs and watches on as more and more of the ingredients get everywhere but into the mixture. “A little slower, Mooncalf. This isn’t mudcakes.”

“No, it’s pancakes!”

Newt snorts at the little joke and his son is happy, grinning widely as he _makes breakfast for his mummy_. He discreetly flicks his wand for another batch of batter to prepare itself in the back… just in case there’s nothing decent left to cook from this one.

He takes over once the little arms have grown tired of ‘cooking’, stirring the leftover mixture into something resembling an actual pancake batter. A bit more milk and it actually doesn’t look too bad, all things considered. A dash of sugar and it tastes alright, too. Doran agrees and insists on licking off the spoon for breakfast instead of waiting for his own pancake.

“So, what do we do with this now?” Newt asks, frowning at the full bowl. “Do you think Mummy will eat it like this too?”

“Nooo,” Doran grins. “It goes in the pan, daddy!”

“Oh yes, that’s right. We’re making _pan_ cakes, silly me.” He moves to get the frying pan and places the bowl inside, arranging everything on the table. “Like this, right?”

“Nooo!” Grins turn into laughter. “A hot pan.”

Doran is in stitches by the time he’s done making a fool of himself, the pan finally sizzling on the stove before him as Tina’s coffee brews itself.

Newt takes a sip from his own cup of tea and watches as the boy and his Kneazle walk through the garden to decide on a flower to pick for Tina’s breakfast tray. It’s the first Mummy-birthday Doran can actually take part in and he is understandably excited about it.

 _Too excited even_ , Newt can’t help but observe as he thinks back to their interrupted activities earlier this morning. Usually Doran would have slept quite a bit longer, giving them enough time to finish what he'd started. He sighs again and puts another pancake onto the growing pile. _Later._

“Daddy!” Excited little feet run across the gravel path back to the kitchen door. Mission accomplished, it seems.

They leave the kitchen around half past seven, a bit over two hours after they had come down. Doran excitedly climbs up the stairs in front of him, with Newt carrying their morning’s work on a tray. It takes a few tries before the boy finally manages to work the door knob open again and then their son traipses into the bedroom with a questioning “Mommy?” on his lips.

At least he waits for her replying hum before jumping up into bed with her.

“Oof.” Tina chuckles at the sudden armful of nearly-four-year-old.

“Happy Birthday, Mommy!” he eagerly recites the words they had practised a little earlier and hugs his mother even tighter.

“Thank you. Good morning to you too, young man.”

Newt follows behind with a grin on his face, waiting for the excitement to die down before he approaches the bed with his heavy but delicious burden.

“Happy Birthday,” Newt repeats once more and places the tray in front of her before brushing another kiss to her cheek.

“We made pancakes, Mommy!” the boy exclaims proudly.

“So I see. Well done, you!”

There’s pancakes with syrup and berries and a steaming cup of coffee waiting for Tina, as well as a freshly picked rose from the bush next to the front door and the drawing their budding little artist had drawn for his mother only last night.

A big smile lights up her face at the sight. “This is all for me?”

His son nods excitedly but Newt gently corrects him with a chuckle as he slides into bed beside Tina and reaches for his cup of tea. “Well, not all of it, Doran. You might have had your breakfast already, but Daddy still needs to eat _something_ this morning.”

“Licking batter off a spoon isn’t proper breakfast anyway, darling,” she corrects him, knowing well enough what goes on when their son is involved in cooking. “And I’m pretty sure he won’t say no to some berries and a piece of pancake anyway. Right, little man?”

Little Doran Scamander bites his lip in indecision – a gesture he _definitely_ got from Tina – before deciding on a nod. And so they all have breakfast in bed.

* * *

Their son is playing happily in the living room when Tina sees him off to work less than an hour later. Today was her regular day off, which left her on child duty. At least until later, when Queenie would take the boy off their hands for the night. She had insisted, smirking all through her offer, but who were they to say no to a night to themselves. Especially after the morning they’d had.

“Sorry about earlier,” he chuckles, grimacing slightly as he takes her into his arms. “I had other plans to start us into the day, but...”

“But someone _else_ woke up before his time, too. He’s gonna be exhausted after this early start today.” Tina smirks and leans close to continue in a whisper. “How about I let you know when I put Doran down for his nap later. Surely we could put your lunch break to good use on those… other plans.”

The looks she gives him is more than enough to make him agree, all heat and molten chocolate. His voice comes out a bit more raspy than intended. “Looking forward to it, love.”

He cups her cheek and kisses her goodbye before slowly disentangling himself. Newt Scamander steps into the green flames of the Floo powder to go to work, already counting the hours until he can step out of them again.

* * *

The anticipated message arrives just past one o’clock. It’s short, but all he needs to know to take his coat and case, announce an extended lunch break to his colleagues and make for the Floo grates in the Atrium.

 

* * *

 

Tina closes her message notebook with a smile. It’s barely past 1pm and the little one is down for a much needed nap; her sister wouldn’t be by until later, after Jacob closes the bakery for the day. More than enough time for her and Newt to continue the activities they’d started earlier. 

She looks down at herself and points her wand at her blouse to remove some unidentifiable stains, then makes her way into the kitchen to down the last of her coffee and wait. The air is stifling in here, with the hearth burning on a low heat all day and the relentless sun standing high in the sky. The bedroom upstairs wouldn’t be any better at this time of day… not that it was of any relevance. They’d probably keep it to the case anyway, where there was no chance of accidentally waking the little dragon.

Doran really had some impeccable timing this morning, but at least he hadn’t barged in on them in an even more revealing situation… say, about 10 minutes later. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine at the thought of those ten minutes, anticipation pooling low inside her. Being woken by Newt’s kisses had been a nice change from her usual way of reaching consciousness lately: by way of a blaring alarm clock or at the hands of an overactive child. So at least in that regard she had a wonderful start to her birthday. Tina smiles. _A birthday that is about to become even better._

A knock at the front door pulls her out of her thoughts and, grinning, Tina makes her way into the hallway, fully expecting to see Newt’s profile behind the stained glass windows. But all pleasant thoughts of her husband come to an abrupt halt when she glimpses the shapes of her actual visitors – unexpected guests. _Mercy Lewis, no._

“Happy Birthday, my dear!” Gracia Scamander greets her as soon as Tina pulls open the door. She has Perseus in tow, carrying a little basket that is guaranteed to be full of delicious food, courtesy of the Scamander Manor house elves.

“Gracia, Perseus!” She puts on a smile and steps aside to let them enter, since she can’t exactly let her parents-in-law bake in the midday heat of this far too hot summer.

The elderly wizard sighs thankfully as they enter the cool hallway and gives her a firm handshake along with his congratulations. “Happy Birthday, Tina. We knew you wouldn’t expect us for lunch, so Molly prepared a little something to bring along.” He sheepishly offers her the basket. 

A frown slips past her happy exterior. “Yeah, I thought you were coming by for tea his afternoon.” Along with everyone else.

“Oh, I know everyone will be by later,” her mother-in-law chimes in and chuckles. “But Perseus has some work function or other that we both need to attend, so we came over a little sooner. I thought you’d like that better than having us visit long past dinner time.”

Tina nods, accepting her fate. She leads the two of them into the living room before setting the kettle to boil in the kitchen. Some tea to accompany the delicious treats they’d brought, and another cup of coffee for her to survive the ordeal that was coming.

 _So much for that afternoon delight, then._ She sighs and busies herself looking for some plates and cutlery to set the table. Newt wouldn’t be too pleased either, having come all the way home only to be pushed away again. As if on cue, the green flames spit him out into their kitchen. 

As expected, he is eager to see her and barely makes time to vanish all the soot clinging to him before he pulls her close and into a longing kiss. A kiss that promises to be the beginning of something wonderful. Tina gives in for just a moment.

“Here I am,” he murmurs when their lips part, grinning at her from underneath his messy fringe as his case clatters to the floor. For a short moment she considers just ditching her guests in the living room in favour of her husband’s company… but she’d never hear the end of it.

Still breathless from his kiss, her smile slowly twists into an expression of unhappiness. “I’m so sorry,” she mutters. “There’s been an unexpected change of plans.”

His eyebrow raises in question. “He can’t be up from his nap already? You put him to bed barely ten minutes ago.”

Tina shakes her head and sighs. “It’s not Doran I’m talking about.”

She has barely finished her sentence before a familiar set of steps approaches the kitchen, sensible heels clicking away on the tiles in the hallway. “Tina dear, anything I can help you with?”

Newt’s eyes widen.

“Oh, Newton!”

He briefly closes his eyes and sighs in defeat, but he turns to greet the unexpected arrival with a surprisingly welcoming smile. “Mother, hello.”

The older witch gives her son a grin before enveloping him in a hug. “So lovely of you to join us! I thought you’d be stuck in London all day.”

“Well, I’m just here for my lunch break, really.” 

She takes a slightly longer look at him – them, really, still standing too close for polite company – and chuckles. “Still the newly-wed couple, I see.”

Despite his nearly 40 years of age, Newt blushes at her innuendo. It’s adorable and Tina can’t help but kiss his blooming cheek when the other woman has turned around to finish unpacking the basket for her. 

“I’m surprised, really, that I have only one grandchild from you two so far,” she continues to chuckle. 

Tina freezes for a moment, her mood instantly turning sour. She couldn’t help it, even knowing that the comment was only meant in jest. 

“Well, I don’t think you’re exactly _lacking_ in that department,” she presses out, every inch prickly Porpentina. “Doran has five cousins to play with, after all.”

Gracia glances over her shoulder in surprise, eyebrow raised in question. But thankfully the kettle is finally whistling and she has a valid excuse to turn around and reign herself in again. _Why did you have to get so defensive about it!_

Newt’s mother tactfully retreats into the living room, leaving her to brew the tea in peace. 

It was a sore topic as of late, one that easily got her hackles rising. It’s not as though they weren’t _trying_ for a second child. In fact, they would be trying _again_ right now if it hadn’t been for the unannounced guests. But she couldn’t exactly share that piece of information, could she? Two warm arms gently wrap around her from behind as Newt steps close to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Good things come to those who wait, love. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“Do what?” she hisses and bites her tongue. Newt really was the last person to get angry with right now. 

“Overthinking it. It’s only been three months since we stopped being careful. It takes time.”

“I know.” She sighs and hangs her head. “I’d just rather _try_ again right now than walk back out there.”

There’s a small puff of breath against her neck when he chuckles. “Don’t tempt me. We both know we couldn’t keep quiet enough to get away with it.”

His words bring a small smile to her lips. “I know someone who’s quite skilled with a _Silencio_ charm. And there’s always the suitcase.”

“Don’t _tempt_ me,” he repeats, almost a growl, and Tina swallows as heat flares up inside her again.

His arms tighten their hold on her just a little and she can hear him inhale deeply. But then he steps away, leaving her bereft of his comforting closeness. When she turns back he’s kneeling in front of his suitcase, rummaging around inside in search for something.

“You already know what it is, of course,” he announces with a sheepish smile and hands over a neatly wrapped present. “Happy Birthday, again.”

Tina chuckles. She does indeed know, but won’t cherish it less because of it. The crinkling paper, this one a little more fancy than the first time around, reveals a freshly bound book: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

She doesn’t have to look inside to know it’s the first book printed for his newest edition: the fifth, featuring more creatures from last year’s travels around America. The margins are filled with personal annotations meant only for her, just like every new edition starting with the very first copy of the book she had ever received... Ten years ago today.

 _Mercy Lewis_ , has it been that long already since he’d returned to keep his promise? Tina gives him a watery smile and leans in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome.” He frowns. “Now, I do believe that tea has steeped long enough.”

* * *

“Don’t worry, he’ll be right as rain soon. You enjoy your free night, hon!”

Her sister’s parting words and giggle follow her through the Floo network and into the kitchen of her now silent house. Doran had been in a _mood_ when she left him and refused to play with his cousins. He hadn’t been too pleased leaving for his aunt and uncle’s house without saying goodbye to his Daddy, but that’s how it had to be when work ran late at the Beast Division. At least she knows her son kicks up just as much of a fuss when it was _her_ who was late for bedtime. 

Her steps take her into the hallway, where Newt’s coat is now hanging on the rack. _It’s all about bad timings today_ , she muses and sighs. They must have missed each other by minutes.

The suitcase sits innocently on the table of his work room in the back and Tina draws her wand to unlock it before lifting the lid to peak inside. A stray Billywig zooms up to greet her, merrily spinning in a circle before diving back into the case. “Newt?”

There is no answer, but then footsteps sound above her head. A smile flits over her lips and Tina barely remembers to secure the case before making her way upstairs. She nearly collides with the man as he steps out of the bathroom, and only his quick reaction keeps her from falling to the floor. Strong arms hold her securely and they both share a look of surprise before laughing. But she can see his pupils dilate when the current situation finally sinks in.

“Alone at last?” he asks. The rasp in his voice sends a tremor through her. Her husband is naked save for a pair of boxers after an apparent bath, hair still wet and sticking up in places.

She swallows, nods. “Alone at last.”

A constellation of freckles on his neck is the last thing she sees before he commandeers her thoughts and attention away, heated lips pressing against her own in a long anticipated kiss. It leaves her breathless, mindless in its wake as something heady possesses her.

Something heady that is fanned into flames when he finds her neck and begins – no, resumes – to suckle at her pulse point. He continues just where they had left off this morning, and Tina finds herself right there with him.

“ _Merlin’s beard_ , I want you,” he murmurs against her neck before engaging his lips again. His kisses almost burn on her skin as he manoeuvres her backwards, his body pressing into hers with every step.

She hums, winding an arm around his back while tugging at his hair in response. The low pitch of his moan vibrates on her skin, leaving her tingling and eager for _more_. Her back finally collides with the wall and Newt crowds her against it, one arm coming up to frame her face as his mouth moves along to lick at the hollow of her throat and kiss its way up across her voice box until his lips finally connect with hers.

She sighs, pulling at him to keep him close. A shiver goes through her, leaving goosebumps all over her side when he cards his hand through her hair and lightly scratches her scalp in the process.

“I want you so much,” he gasps into the dwindling space between them, liquid green eyes meeting hers.

A smile plays around her lips as she echoes him. “Here I am.”

The implied _Come and take me_ is lost between them – words acted upon before they had even been spoken. His hands rush to undress her, pulling at the fabric of her blouse until they find a way to slip underneath in search of bare skin. He’s in luck, sending more shivers down her body at the contact, and together they pull the garment over her head to throw it aside.

Newt drinks in her newly revealed skin with the intensity of a starved man, lavishing her chest and shoulders in eager kisses and adoring caresses. His mouth latches on to her nipples, teasing them to hardness through her brazier before removing the impeding fabric. Her head falls back against the wall with a deep sigh, eyes closed in pleasure as her grip in his hair tightens, keeping him _just there_.

Slowly, her free hand glides down across his back and stomach, feeling the familiar shapes of his scars underneath her fingertips. She finds him straining towards her already, tenting the soft fabric of his underwear. It takes mere moments to free him and his head rests in the valley of her breasts as he watches her progress with panting breath. A deep sigh echoes between them as her hand slips beneath the open garment.

“Mhh, yes!” The grip on her waist tightens when she takes him in hand properly, stroking him to full hardness as he resumes his ardent ministrations.

His hand shakily finds its way into her own slacks soon after, hinting at what was to come. What had been in the back of her mind all day, since she had woken to the sensation of his lips on her skin.

“Take me to bed, Newt,” she breathes, words blowing from her lips directly into his ear.

A heated glance. An intent nod. He kisses her once more before pulling away and urgently directing her back to the next room and the bed within.

He is on her again the moment the back of her legs hit the mattress, leaving a blazing trail of kisses behind as he makes his way down her body. His tongue probes her navel as he fumbles open her trousers, follows the upper edge of her step-ins as he pulls them down her hips. Strong hands urge her to lie back between the pillows and blankets before his tongue explores her even further.

Between that and his nimble fingers, Tina doesn’t even bother quell her moans. He works her open, diligently yet impatient, spreading her increasing juices around until she is a writhing mess before him.

“Newt, please...”

His underwear hits the floor with a soft rustle before he makes his way up her body again and she welcomes him with open arms. Newt sighs as he moves into the cradle of her thighs, one hand braced next to her head as he kisses her deeply, longingly. He tastes just like her and she can’t help but move against him, demanding more.

“Eager,” he chuckles, much to her dismay.

She reaches out and finally guides him home, groaning in delight as he pushes forward to fill and stretch her so heavenly. His movements are short and to the point, the intimate friction between them intense enough as it is. Tina clings to him, to the sheets beneath her, barely holding on as his thrusts quickly see her climbing to new heights before she finally has to let go.

The release burns through her like a wildfire, laying her to waste only to be reborn from the ashes.

He’s waiting for her when she blinks back to life, greeting her with a smile. “Hello.” He sounds just as breathless as she feels.

“ _Mercy Lewis_ ,” she breathes and Newt chuckles in reply, tilting her head up to better catch her lips.

His gaze never leaves her as he cradles her head and gently rocks into her, movements slowed down to a gentle rolling – like little waves breaking on a beach. Her hand finds its way into his hair again, making him shiver as she cards through his locks and tugs gently, urging him into another kiss.

She lets her hands glide over his heated skin, connecting his bronze freckles and old silvery scars all across his chest and arms. The constellation stops with the reddish star burst on his chest, right above his heart.

He goes willingly when she motions for him to roll over, settling against the pillows as she moves above him. His hands glide across her skin as she takes him back into her, touch her, caress her. She catches one hand with hers, lacing her fingers with his as they settle on her waist. It feels wonderful, and yet it isn’t enough… With her burning need for release now sated, she hungers for a more profound connection.

“Hold me,” she sighs, tugging at him.

Newt sits up with a smile and circles her with his arms, one hand pressing between her shoulder blades while the other reaches the small of her back. They pull her close against him as she slowly begins to rock in his lap, completely surrounded by him.

“Like this, love?” She nods.

Their heads rest together and they spend their time trading kisses and smiles, murmuring sweet nothings, swallowing sighs and groans as Tina finally settles on a deep, gyrating rhythm for herself. Hungry lips resume their work when she leans back in his arms and it doesn’t take long until the molten heat begins to gather inside her again as he lavishes her breasts and upper body with his delightful attention.

His fingers soon move to draw delicious circles between them, spurring her on as she seeks more friction. Just a little more, to get her there. A series of well-timed thrusts finally make her see the stars again and she rushes towards them with a helpless cry.

Newt catches her. He always does. _I’ve got you Tina._

She finds herself slumped against his shoulder when her vision returns to normal, clinging to him like a lifeline as she is panting for breath. Her head turns on instinct, bringing her nose closer his neck. His skin is slick with sweat by now, just like her own, and he smells deliciously like himself. Another shudder goes through him when she begins to nuzzle and she feels him twitch inside her in response.

“Your turn now,” she mumbles into his skin, loosening her grasp on him.

He hums in reply, hands dropping to her hips to hold on tight as they change positions yet again and Tina finds herself on her back. Chuckling, she threads her hands behind his neck, cradling him just so as he works to find his pace and rhythm, the perfect amount of friction to finally push him over the edge as well. 

She revels in the sensation, feeling him move against her, inside her. Every thrust bringing him a little closer to completion. She quivers at the thought.

“Do that again,” Newt gasps, eyes wide and pleading. Tina does, muscles tightening around him until he groans with delight. “ _Merlin’s_ – Oh yes!”

She watches his face draw tight in concentration as the pace increases and moans in encouragement, spurring him on. A sudden hitch, a deep groan. Pulsing warmth signals his release deep inside her. A wave of _something_ rushes through her at the sensation, concentrating low in her belly in a gentle tingle that makes her sigh and shiver. 

Newt slowly stills in the aftermath and hums, forehead resting against her as they both try to calm their racing hearts and panting breaths again. She holds him close, unwilling to sever their connection just yet.

* * *

But the two are forced to separate eventually and Newt bends down to place a kiss low on her stomach, before cleaning up the mess trailing behind him. He flops down next to her with a content sigh and pulls Tina close as exhaustion finally settles into her bones and muscles.

Smiling, he shares an Eskimo kiss with her. “Worth the wait?”

Tina rolls her eyes but grins at him nonetheless. “Worth the wait. You just know how to show a girl a good time, Mr. Scamander.”

He chuckles, fine laughter lines wrinkling around his eyes. “Good, cause I don’t think there’s much chance for a round two any time soon.”

She cards her hand through his sweaty hair – sprinkled with some grey here and there, she notices not for the first time and smiles. Her fingers scratch along his scalp, causing him to purr softly. “Let’s see how you feel about that after dinner, hm?”

Newt hums but smiles ruefully. “I’m pretty sure we missed our reservations by now, love.”

“Even better,” Tina smirks. “I don't feel like sharing you tonight."

She snuggles into his arms with a happy hum, listening to his strong and steady heart beat. There’s a feeling that the book wasn’t the only gift she’d gotten from her husband tonight. But only time would tell if her hunch was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @katiehavok for her wonderful beta-reading skills and thank you all for reading! If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you in a comment!  
> You might have noticed that I tried my hand at present tense writing for this one... but I have to say, I'm still not a big fan. I'll stick to my preferred past tense form now on ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you are interested in getting a notification for any new chapters and stories I post, you can subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks).  
> You can also follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/) for updates, previews and other fun stuff about Newtina, Fantastic Beasts and whatever sparks my interest.  
> 


End file.
